


情色艺术

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [3]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 他打开了盒子。





	情色艺术

预警：没有预警  
*setting：画家铁/学徒虫

或许他不该挑在这时候上来的。  
Peter伸出颤抖到有些发软的手，缓慢地，犹疑地抚上自己衣服最上方的扣子，在光滑的扣眼那里反复磨蹭，指尖绕着圈捻动。男孩不自觉吞了口口水，面上泛起难堪的潮红，“sir，我恐怕......”  
“脱。”  
对面的男人连头都没抬，只是专心地拿画笔在颜料盘上调色，Peter看着玫红和金黄在笔锋残留水渍的作用下，晕染开富有生机的色彩。他们之间不过隔着一个画架，却常常让男孩觉得整个世界的距离也不过如此。  
Peter深深吸了口气，“......Yes。”  
他顺从而快速地褪下了身上的全部衣物，未着寸缕的年轻身体沐浴在窗帘微微投进的晨光之中，蒙上一层暧昧又隐秘的色彩。而Tony终于抬起了头，眯着眼睛审视他，Peter不知所措地站立在那里，赤裸的双足踏在冰冰凉的地板上，冷意直通到心底。  
天，为什么他不记得铺层毯子呢？  
漫无边际地乱想着，男孩该清楚对方扫视的目光和看着房间里那堆石膏雕塑并无区别，但即使是这样，也足够引起他本就难以压抑住的绮念了。  
Peter垂下头，不安地注视着木质地板上跃动的光斑，地板缝隙间夹杂了很多干涸的小块颜料，不复男人笔下的生气，显出暗沉而腐旧的色泽。散落着的废弃画纸堆散在房间里的各个角落，足以窥见一角对方难以捕捉灵感的痛苦。  
而现在，无数次在梦境里出现过的MUSE，似乎终于眷顾他了。  
“躺在沙发上，”  
Tony声音喑哑地命令道，隔着画架Peter看不全他的脸，只能匆忙地对上那双仿佛沉淀着金子一般色泽的眼睛。男孩错觉般地觉得那眼神好热，烫得他全身都要烧起来。  
——他从我身上看到了什么？  
Peter乖顺地走向沙发，整个身子侧躺在上面，双腿过分紧张地并在一起，像是不知道该如何处置它们一样。男孩从未有过做模特的经验，现在也只能摸索着摆出可能方便对方观察的姿势。  
他像只青涩的花骨朵，单手撑着头，另外一只手臂横在胸前，不知是无意识的动作还是在刻意遮掩什么。白皙修长的双腿紧紧并拢，脚踝勾出漂亮的弧度。偏还要像不知道自己有多诱人遐想一样，张着无辜而湿润的嘴巴说话，“这样可以吗......”  
少年的身躯散发出朝气的味道，而那背后掩藏着的可能性山洪一般给了Tony灵感。他并未回应，只是不发一言地开始作画，笔锋和纸面相接触的声音传到耳朵里时，Peter不安地动了动，男人呵斥他，“Be quiet。”  
于是Peter不敢再动了。  
他安静地侧躺着，努力让年轻的身体呈现出最富有活力的姿态，像是希望以此来取悦对方一样。  
那双清亮的眼睛却不安地到处乱飘。偶尔直视对方时便触了电一般缩开，不多时却又怯怯地缠绕回来。  
男孩脑子里一片混乱，他不知道该不该低头——Mr.Stark应该是满意刚才的姿势的吧？那刚才他低头了吗？  
他该保持微笑吗？他刚才是笑着的吗？  
他的手肘好酸，但是不可以动......  
Peter维持着最初的姿势，因为先生刚才要他保持安静，所以这些疑问他一个也没问出口。  
男孩只是着迷地，晕陶陶地悄悄注视着对面的人。阳光从他身后的窗子洒进来，将他唯一能窥见的那双眼睛镀上更深沉瑰丽的颜色。男孩无数次尝试着画出那样的神韵，却总是不得要领。  
他怀抱着那样热切又隐秘的爱慕，像是地狱里的业火，日复一日地烧灼着心脏。Peter望着他，阳光模糊成斑驳的色块，眼睛，眼睛——画架变成了透明的玻璃，他望见男人挺直的鼻梁和微微抿起的嘴唇，天，那是永远调不出来的引人亲吻的色泽。男孩的鼻息翁动着，眯起的双目看见他骨节分明的手，握着画笔在纸上涂抹，那接触的声音让他浑身战栗，仿佛笔锋扫过的不是纸面，而是他的身体。  
羽毛一样抓挠的痒意从心底蔓延到全身上下，他的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来，呼吸变得越来越急促。好像是男人握着画笔在他能得趣的地方不断刺激一样，Peter的视线模糊了，带着水汽的吐息苦痛地扩散，世界在眼前万花筒似地不停旋转，旋转，变换......让他意识回魂的是Tony凝滞在他某一处的视线。  
男孩惊恐地意识到自己勃起了。  
他不自觉夹着的双腿间，涨硬的性器官已经开始探出了头，昭显着自己的存在。Peter惊慌地叠起双腿想要掩盖，“I’m sorry sir.....I,I......”  
Peter羞耻地不知道该说什么——说他那些见不得人的念头吗？说他只是被对方看着就忍不住想要更多？被爱抚，被插入，被疼爱......  
男孩脑子里一片混乱，他想要赶快起身，以免见到男人反应过来后鄙夷的眼神。可长时间撑着脑袋的手臂已经发麻了，他差点跌倒在地上。Peter喘息着低头，眼泪逐渐迷蒙了视线。  
“回去，”  
Tony的声音像一剂强心针一样阻止了男孩的羞惭。Peter不知所措地抬头，却并未恐惧地发现那双眼睛里的厌恶。男人只是冷静自持地命令他，“回去躺好。”  
“可是......sir......”  
Peter瞥了眼自己还硬着的阴茎，咬着下唇，不知道该不该接着服从。  
“别让我说第三遍。”  
一阵颤栗滚过他的全身，Peter闭了闭眼，爬回了沙发上。  
可就在他摆好最开始的姿势时，Tony却又停住了，  
“......Mr.Stark？”  
男孩看见他蹙起的眉，本能地察觉到不妙。  
“腿，”男人微微歪过身子，从画架背后探出头来，刚刚被隐藏起来的轮廓和Peter脑中所想别无二致。可他说的话却是男孩万万想不到的，“左腿，抬起来搭在沙发上。”  
Peter一下子睁大了眼，“可是...！”  
那样的话......他的性器就完完全全暴露在对方的视线下了......  
“右脚放在地上，”男人并不理会他的震惊，接着命令，“然后保持这个姿势，我不说话就别动。”  
Peter从来没办法抗拒Tony的任何要求，即便这让他羞耻得整个人身上都泛出可口的粉红色。

室内重又陷入一片静寂，但无人能探得Peter内心的煎熬。  
他在喜欢了那么长时间的人面前，被看了几眼就不知廉耻地勃起，现在又被迫摆出这样放浪的姿势。身下的性器微微吐露出泪水，不得抚慰的家伙饱受折磨。  
——先生也是觉得.....自己很放荡，才让他摆成这样的吗？  
光是想象，这个想法就已经让男孩难受地要窒息了。  
在画家眼中，却不会有什么比现在的Peter更美好了。  
少年人年轻的身体被情欲的色泽滋润，绽放出靡丽的姿态，明明是单纯如晨间朝露一般的存在，却被沾染上尘世的烟火气。天真和媚俗在他身上奇异地交织起来，像未开启的潘多拉魔盒，引人堕落的危险。  
引人堕落。  
男人的画笔停顿了一刹，而就在那一刻他听见Peter终于承受不住的啜泣，“Mr.Stark......I can’t,I can’t......！”  
男孩话音未落便尖叫着射了出来，精液星星点点地洒落在他的胸膛上，沙发上，木质地板上。他潮红着眼眶，委屈而绝望似地望着自己，就好像看着普罗米修斯带来的火种的人类，跳跃着那般信仰的，虔诚的光。  
引人堕落。  
警报声在脑子里尖锐地拉响，而这时Tony终于察觉，自己早就把盒子打开了。

——FIN


End file.
